His Voice
by chibidark angel
Summary: harry has an...interesting dream one night about a person he doens't know, but who's voice is so familiar...slash


Title: His Voice

Author: chibidark angel

Warnings: lime, cursing, and some fighting, nothing too bad, lol!

Summary: harry has a dream about someone he doesn't know, but who's voice seems oh-so familiar…

A/N: heydee peeps!! I've been working on updating my fics, but I got a cool idea for this 'Let's mess with Harry's head,' one-shot, it's quick, but I like it! hope you like it, read and enjoy…and don't forget to review!!

"Come on boys, we've got a lot of work to do; remember the two potions essays and the charms project due in, that you two forgot to do because of that bloody quidditch match?" Hermione glared at the two boys who were practically inhaling the food off their plates, "If we go now we can get a head start."

"But dinners barely half way finished, and besides, that was a really important match Mione, it was to get into the finals – we're gonna kick Slytherins ass!" Ron crowed gleefully.

"Winning the quidditch cup will not help you get the NEWTS you need – the exams aren't very far away!"

"You're right Mione, as usual," Harry grinned, "Okay, let's go now, come on Ron," he ordered, pulling Ron up away from the food, though not before Ron snagged an apple and a couple of rolls to eat in the common room.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up to quickly exit the Great Hall, but as Harry ran towards the door, he collided with none other than Draco Malfoy, who was making his usual 'fashionably late,' entrance with Blaise, Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe.

"Watch were you're going Scarface!" Draco snarled, as he stumbled back, then smirked and added, "You really should get something done with those eyes of your, those glasses are bloody useless."

"Bugger off Malfoy," Ron growled, coming as always to Harry's aid.

"Screw you Weasel," Draco smirked, "But oh wait, I forgot, you're already doing that to the mudblood."

"That's it!" Ron bellowed, while Hermione cried out, "You god-damn little-" making to go forward, when Harry suddenly stepped forward, his hands going out to stop them.

"Fuck off Malfoy," he snapped icily, his emerald eyes flashing angrily, "I'm too tired to deal with your shit at this time in the evening, got it?"

"Perfectly," Draco sneered, meeting Harry's eyes with his own smouldering silvery orbs.

There was a palpable frission in the air, before the two teens simultaneously turned, murmuring, "Let's go," as Draco and his group walked to their table and the Griffindor trio left the Great Hall.

"Harry, what was that about, you just let that jerk get away with it!" Hermione cried out angrily as they made their way to the Griffindor tower.

"Yeah, he practically walked all over us back there," Ron added heatedly.

"Listen guys, this is my seventh and last year, and I've had enough warnings from Dumbledore about Malfoy and I fighting, so I just want to avoid as much confrontation as possible, alright?" Harry replied, his voice suddenly weary and slightly annoyed.

"Okay, sorry Harry," Ron said meekly, while Hermione nodded in agreement.

That night after finishing his homework, Harry collapsed into bed, his exhausted mind falling into the depths of the dreamworld before his head hit the pillow…

_He found himself standing in the middle of an unidentifiable room in the school, all alone, and unable to move for some reason._

_"Hello?" he called out to the darkness, when, he let out a small yelp of surprise as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and a husky voice whispered in his ear, "Hello Harry, I'm glad you're here."_

_The voice was so familiar to Harry, yet he could not place it anywhere, he didn't know why, but his mind just wasn't functioning at the moment._

_"Who are you? And where is 'here'?" Harry asked, trying to see the other person, yet he/she remained shadowed in the corner of his eye._

_"This is the Room of requirement," the voice replied, then added with a throaty laugh, "And as for who I am, well that's for me to know and you to figure out."_

_Harry felt a very pleasant sensation, as the other person licked the outer shell of his ear sensually, and he felt a shiver run down his spine._

_"Mmm, you like?" the voice murmured, and harry whispered, "Very much so," in reply._

_"Would you like more?" the voice asked, its owner moving closer, pressing its body closer to Harry, and he suddenly realised that this person was very much male, not that he minded – he was bisexual after all._

_Harry considered the person's question momentarily. It wasn't like he was with anyone at the moment, and besides, this was a dream and maybe if he allowed it to continue and play out, then he'd find out who his dream man was._

_"Yes, I would," he whispered shakily, giving into abandonment._

_"Great," the figure murmured, licking up Harry's ear again, before he moved down to kiss and nibble down Harry's neck, leaving small hickeys in his wake, while his hands had moved around to unbutton Harry's pyjama top, slipping it off slowly._

_His hands were immediately running over Harry's skin, tweaking his nipples, while he kissed, licked and nibbled his way around Harry's shoulder and neck._

_Harry cried out in pleasure and the figure said, "Yes Harry, I want to hear you cry out for me, god you're so beautiful. Would you let me kiss you?"_

_Harry suddenly found his head free, and he nodded feverently as he replied, "Please."_

_"Okay, close your eyes."_

_"But I want to see you," Harry frowned._

_"Sorry love, but it's not time, you're not ready yet," the figure murmured, "Close your eyes please?"_

_Harry nodded again, and closed his eyes. Immediately a pair of warm lips covered his, and Harry immediately responded, moving his head to lean into the kiss. He parted his lips, running his tongue over the dream ones, seeking entrance. It was immediately granted, and Harry suddenly moaned, low and deep, as their tongues met; tasting and dancing together for the first time, as they twirled around each other and battled passionately. The dream person tasted of apples and vanilla, all tangy and creamy at the same time, and Harry's head swam at the sensations bombarding his senses as they kissed._

_Suddenly, he heard the dream person's voice in his head, saying, "Now It's up to you," and he found that he could now move his whole body._

_Without breaking the kiss, Harry stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around the other person, crushing their bodies together, while the dream person wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, tangling his fingers in his hair. The two boys moaned in excitable pleasure as their budding erections clashed together, and they immediately started grinding together. Harry planted his hands on their other boys ass, hoisting him up, falling back as he did so, landing on a large couch which suddenly appeared under them as they fell; harry sitting down, with the dream boy straddling him._

_"Is it time yet?" Harry thought, as he continued to kiss and grind against the dream boy._

_"No sorry," cam the reply from the unidentifiable voice._

_"Well, can I at least kiss the rest of you, seeing as you already had a turn?"_

_"Hmm…alright," the voice replied with a small laugh._

_Harry reluctantly pulled away from the sweet mouth against his, and, keeping his eyes closed, leaned into kiss and nibble his way down the dream boys neck and chest, while all the time, his hands urged the other boy onto grinding against him harsher and faster. The other boy arched his back, his hands still tangled in Harry's hair as he moaned, "God, Harry, harry…" in short, panty gasps, driving Harry wild with desire._

_Harry suddenly flipped them over, so that they were lying down, with him on top, as he ground against the other boy, his hands running over the other boy's body. The two boys grinding against one another, stared to speed up, so that they were kissing each other and clutching each other desperately. They suddenly let our hoarse cries as they approached the edge and harry felt his hips bucking and a loud yell rise in his throat as he climaxed blindingly…_

Harry suddenly awoke to find himself in bed, trembling and gasping, as he ran a hand through his hair. Fuck, that was…intense…He'd never really had a dream that realistic yet so surreal before, and the mystery person, who's voice continued on in his head.

'I wonder who it is?' Harry thought, sitting up, when he suddenly registered the sticky mess in his pyjama bottoms.

Blushing guiltily, he slipped out of bed and changed, before getting back in and falling asleep again.

The next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast at break-neck speed, seeing as Ron had kept them back to look for his wand. As they rounded the corner, Harry just managed to sidestep out of Draco's way as he ran onto the Great Hall.

"Glad to see you've finally managed to get something right Potter," Draco called back, sneering in contempt.

Harry suddenly stopped, frozen in the middle of the entrance hall, his eyes wide with shock.

'Oh no…' he thought in shock as he turned to watch Draco walk towards the dungeons, 'His voice…'

soooooo, whaddaya think? cheeky grin damn I like the ending, with the shockedness and whatnot, so let me know what you think! I've been told I should continue, but I don't know, maybe…or this might just be better off as a one-shot, you have to let me know! Pleeze review, I need them to live!!! Farethee well!


End file.
